One Summer Night
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: Rapunzel was confident that Jack wasn't going to drop by that evening. It was summer for crying out loud! Ah, but never underestimate an overprotective, and not to mention jealous, Guardian of Fun slash boyfriend. Two-shot.


**Dedication**: To _Black Maya_ and _buttercupbella._ I promised you two a RapunzelXJack fanfic so… here it is. It's not that good, but I tried. Hope you like it still!:)

**Beta read by**: _homestuckisme _(THANK YOU SO MUCH) :D

* * *

_You lift me up, take my feet off the ground._  
_With just one look it's like you've got me now.  
-Against The Current**  
**_

**Chapter 1**

To say that their relationship was complicated would be the understatement of the century. He was always busy and frequently away while she was always there, waiting for his once in a blue moon visits.

_Sigh._

He was a guardian. The children of the world needed him. She understood that, of course. But there were times where...she simply hated the fact that she understood their predicament.

As if understanding was enough.

As if understanding solved everything.

Nobody knew about him and her. It was their little secret. It wasn't like their relationship wasn't allowed in the first place. As far as the both of them knew, there wasn't a rule or law stating a Guardian was not allowed to fall in love with a mortal princess. The only reason why she kept it hidden was just...well who would even believe her? Most adults didn't believe in Jack Frost, let alone see him!

She liked being one of the few who could see him outside of childhood. Although it was selfish, it meant she had him all to herself.

_Yeah. All to me...and all the other kids in the world who believe in him. _

She was happy for Jack, she really was, but oh how she missed him. Especially now that the summer heat was completely unbearable, she missed his ice cold touch.

Rapunzel fought back a yawn. She was heading back to her chambers after having taking a long, relaxing bath for finishing all her duties for the day. Her brown hair was still up in, for the first time in a very long time since it had taken so much time to finally become long enough, a messy bun. Her mother had scolded her earlier that day, regarding her hairstyle.

...

...

...

"Rapunzel, honey, a princess shouldn't present herself with her neck so bare in the eyes of the public," her mother, her real mother, lectured.

She pouted. She wasn't used to the whole princess title and all the responsibilities that came with it, even if it had been a year since she'd found out about her connection to the crown and stepped up to claim it. Who could blame her? She had been locked up in a tower for eighteen years; she was completely clueless!

"But mom, it's practically suicidal going out in this heat with my hair down!" Rapunzel reasoned out.

The queen quickly glanced at her daughter. She could not truly accept how much her little girl had changed in the past year, especially after Rapunzel had suddenly broken off her engagement from the man who had rescued her.

Rapunzel had once mentioned summer had been her favorite season. But now...the queen knew she shouldn't be too tough on her. Rapunzel had been through a lot. She still needed more time to adjust.

Her highness could only sigh. "Rapunzel..."

"I'm just going to walk around the marketplace. There's no need to dress up," she added tactfully.

Her mother wasn't fully convinced, but knowing Rapunzel their little argument would extend longer than it really needed to be resolved if she did not back down. "All right," she conceded. "You have fun now. Be careful, and be back in time for dinner!"

Rapunzel complied with two-okay, maybe just one and a half-of her mother's wishes. She had fun, yes, definitely! She was careful (sort of, not really). And lastly, she arrived on time for dinner...not. Rapunzel had gotten a little sidetracked along the way and hadn't noticed how late it had gotten.

She had snuck into the castle to avoid parental confrontation. Halfway to her bedroom, she stopped in her tracks when the kitchen lights abruptly flickered on.

"Princess Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief and turned to find her chambermaid/usual associate in crime.

"Hello, Claire." Rapunzel managed a smile.

"The King and Queen have been worried!" Clare rushed over to her. "Especially your mother, oh, she was so frantic! She was on the verge of calling the guards for a search party, but luckily his highness was able to calm her down. Told her that you were just being mischievous and adventurous as always. I dare say, he's right about that. Oh where are my manners?" she berated herself and curtsied. "Good evening, princess, are you alright? Have you eaten?"

Rapunzel couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "You should take a breath, Claire. There's no need to get so flustered. Thank you, I'm fine, and yes, I've eaten. Are my parents asleep?"

Claire shook her head. "No. They're waiting for you, actually."

She bit her lower lip. She was definitely in trouble. "Could you tell them that I'm really really really sorry? I'm all tuckered out and I know mom's mad at me but I really just want to hit the hay."

"Ah, hit the hay, of course. Your bath is ready, princess. I shall take my leave now." Claire curtsied once again and left.

She really needs to stop calling me princess, Rapunzel rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.

The longer she stood there, the more she realized how completely exhausted she was. Rapunzel grabbed the hem of her dress and decided that a bath sounded perfect.

...

...

...

She was about to push the doors that led to her room when something stopped her.

A familiar feeling. A familiar _cold _feeling.

Her toes tingled from the light cool breeze that had somehow managed to escape from the infinitely small gap underneath the door.

Could he?

Is he?

_No way._

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Rapunzel couldn't hide her excitement as she hurriedly entered her room.

The moon was bright and full that night. Its light showered her bedroom, giving it an eerie atmosphere. Rapunzel disregarded the chills rolling off her skin. She even failed to take notice of the messiness of her room (she had told Claire not to clean it today). Books were scattered everywhere, her paintings still out and left to dry, sewn dresses strewn across her bed. She looked past everything.

Her eyes focused on the young lad seated with one leg up on the windowsill. One hand was on his lap, and the other held his staff.

Rapunzel could hear the loud pounding of her heart. Could he hear it as well? Her cheeks started to burn. She found it difficult to speak.

All this, caused by the mere sight of him.

He looked different from the last time he had visited. Older, if that was even possible. Maybe it was from exhaustion.

Rapunzel took a deep breath. He hadn't noticed her approach yet, which was unusual and highly unlike him. He was gazing at the moon, deep in thought.

"J-Jack," Rapunzel stuttered, finally finding her voice.

She wanted to run up to him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him. She wanted to breathe in his minty scent.

But she was rooted in place.

His head turned, his gaze serious.

She couldn't decipher his expression. It wasn't boiling hot insider her room because of his presence, but God, Rapunzel was confident she was going to melt the moment their eyes locked.

She had missed him. So. Much.

She was not prepared for his words.

"Rapunzel...you and I need to talk."

* * *

**Author's note:** What do you think? Care to leave a review? :)

-_Vanilla Coated Love_


End file.
